I don't care if you're my father or not!
by Mrs-Tally
Summary: Hermione Granger awoke one morning to the sounds of yelling and screaming, she fell asleep that night known as Kat Jean Snape the long lost daughter of ,yes you guessed it Severus Snape himself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is under editing, and I am moving several chapters around in order to make them longer, and more enjoyable. I hope to have a NEW chapter up by the end Of the day today. 3/30/13 if you have not done so Already please reread the story from the begining, as there are many details that have been added to improve the future plot. Wishing you all well. ~Mrs-Tally. **

Hermione awoke with a start screaming and yelling could be heard from down Stairs.

"Where is she Potter!" She heard a voice that sounded oddly familiar. Almost on instinct she grabbed her wand from the sleeve of her long sleeve t-shirt she had worn to bed and started quietly but ever so quickly down the stairs. Least to say she was completely surprised to see her potions professor Severus Snape standing at the bottom of the stairs with his wand at her Father's throat.

"Expelliarmus!" She screamed knowing Dumbledore Had taken of the trace from her wand in case of emergencies and this definitely qualified as an emergency."WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

"And whom may I ask, are you?" asked professor Snape

"What's that supposed to mean you know exactly who I am the insufferable know-It-All the book worm 1/3 of the golden trio."

"Granger...Glamour Charm...Black Eyes...Has to be...Proud...Gryffindor...Kally'' Where all words that could be heard uttered from the aw struck professor as he slowly but surly calmed down.

"What is the meaning of all of this Sna-'' Hermione was cut off as Snape pulled her into a warm embrace she could feel his tears running down her back."What are you doing?" Hermione asked timidly after almost five minutes of being held and cried on by Snape who didn't reply but keep bawling into her hair which felt silky this morning instead of bushy which had never happened before. Hermione tried to untangle herself from him but it wasn't working eventually she just gave up hope. 'What does he mean Kally? I don't have Black eyes and I don't use glamour charms that's a Lavender and Parvati thing.' Hermione thought to herself she then thought back to a moment ago. She assumed it was him who had been yelling. Then it all clicked.

'Where is she you bastard'

'Black eyes'

'Glamour charms'

And she couldn't feel her overly bushy hair anymore. Her brain was working on over drive putting everything together. 'I must of had some kind of semi permanent Glamour charm on. But who is Kally and what does he mean Gryffindor and proud since when has he been proud of a Gryffindor?'

"I'm sorry Kat I'm so so sorry" Hermione finally heard Snape mutter into her hair she didn't respond she was to shocked at what she had figured out. "Please, talk to me" he begged

"Let go of me and that can be arranged" she snapped getting back to herself.

Snape immediately let go and she could see that he had been crying.

Hermione sat down in the living room followed by her parents her mother crying, her father as white as a sheet and Snape who still had tears of joy in his eyes.

"I always knew this day would come." Her mother said smiling.

"Mum what do you mean" Hermione asked timidly.

"I think what your mother is saying is she knew I would come back for her." Replied Snape.

"Mum what is he talking about" Hermione was on the verge of tears and she wanted answers now.

"Hermione, I'm going to show you something but promise me you will not draw your wand neither will you interrupt, can you promise me this?"

"I-I think so"

"Good" said her mother with a smile pulling something out of her sleeve. Hermione gasped her mother had just pulled a Wand out of her sleeve. "Samoan Valle sarn vence" whispered her mother pointing the wand at her self.

Slowly her appearance changed she had soft red hair, and green eyes. Hermione gasped standing In front of her was the supposedly dead Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Evans...

"Mom this isn't funny" Hermione sobbed "Mom please stop it I don't know how you got a wand or why you can use it but please stop it this isn't funny"

"Hermione this isn't a joke I have and will always be Lily Potter (nee) Evans" Hermione's mother said calmly

"No! No! Lily Evans is dead and.. And.. Your j-just..." Hermione trailed off not able to finish her sentence

"Honey I promise everything will be explained in a minute."

Hermione only nodded she was in hysterics and couldn't even complete a sentence.

"James if you will." Lily nodded towards Mr. Granger.

"Samoan Valle sarn vence" whispered her father repeating the words her mother had said before this time Hermione couldn't comprehend what was happening she had fainted. Why you may ask. Because standing in front of her were the supposedly dead parents of Harry. James and Lily Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Hermione, Hermione honey, wake up" Hermione heard the soothing tone of her mother's voice.

"Oh gosh mum I just had the worst nightmare you could imagine, you were Lily Evans and dad was James Potter and Snape was here it was so weird" Hermione said rubbing her eyes

Hermione turned as she heard sobbing "Crud," she mumbled. It turned out it wasn't a dream and sitting in front of her was a sobbing Lily.

"Oh mum I'm sorry I-I just .." Hermione trailed as she heard a sigh escape from Snape "just stop" he said in a tone Hermione had never heard from him before. Failure.

"Mum I'm sorry but please just explain." Hermione begged wanting to figure everything out

Lilly stopped crying at once and had a genuine smile on her face.

"As you wish dear. It all started in my Fith year I was madly in love but convinced that it was only one sided I was convinced I would die alone without the man I loved. That man was Severus Snape." Lily Started.

"I realized this only days before the mudblood incident I was broken hearted when he said that. I wanted to kill myself but I realized I was better than that I didn't need a man like that. Like him. Or so I thought for I found out a little to almost a year later that Lucius Malfoy had cast the imperious curse on Severus making him say what he did as he thought if I gave up hope on him that he would join Voldemort which my dear I am sorry to say was the case. But after I found out the truth I went to Severus and begged for forgiveness explaining what I had found out. Least to say Severus forgave me immediately. We went to Dumbledore the next day and Severus turned himself In..."

~Flashback~

"Professor Dumbledore may, may we come in?" Squeaked an obviously very nervous Lily Evans.

"But of coarse my dear." said Dumbledore with a twinkle that seemed to always be in his eyes. Lily being a prefect knew the password to the stone gargoyle guarding the door, but was simply not rude enough to barge into his private quarters.

"Miss. Evans, Mr. Snape. What can I help you with?"

"Headmaster there's a problem," started Severus. "We, No, I made a mistake, a very, very horrid mistake."

"If you don't mind me asking what exactly was this mistake?" Severus said nothing, he merely pulled up his left sleeve showing Dumbledore the dark mark. If Dumbledore was surprised he made no notion of it he merely sat down in at his desk. "lemon Drop?"

"No thank you." They replied together

"Very well then what do you plan on doing Mr. Snape"

"Pardon?"

"What do you plan on doing now that you have 'Reveled' yourself?" He restated his question.

"I-I *sigh* I don't know sir." Severus replied bitterly.

"Well I presume that since you have exposed yourself you resent your decision to join the death eaters?" Severus only nodded in agreement.

"Seeing as this is the case I shall not convict you but forgive you along with a promise that you shall never see Azkaban on one condition?"

"May I be bold enough to ask what that one condition is Headmaster" Severus asked calmly.

"You may my boy, What I am asking of you is not going to be easy, but I have no other choice." He said solemnly. "Severus I ask you to become a spy for the order." Severus looked at Lily, The girl he had loved since the age of nine, the girl he had never seen cry had a steady stream of tears pouring down her face. At that moment he knew what he had to do.

"I will." Severus said.

~End Flashback~


	3. Chapter 3

"I couldn't of been more proud of him then I was at that very moment." Lily said with a sigh. Hermione was starting to connect the dots. She wasn't known as 'Brightest witch of her age for nothing.' She had so far figured out that James and Lily were some how Alive, Snape and Lily had loved each other. But there was something missing. "Now Hermione I know your not going to understand but I'm going to tell you this straight forward, James and I have been posing as muggles for 15 years Jean and John Granger to be exact."

"A-Are you telling me that you've raised me? That I have lived with my best friend's supposedly dead parents?"

"Y-yes but what I am also trying to say is." Lily continued shakily " that you are my daughter Born and raised." At this Hermione stopped

"WHAT! B-B-But I mean I look nothing like you or James for that matter."

"Actually you do your glamor charms wore of today it's your birthday (A/N today is Hermione's 16th birthday) and if I may say you are beautiful."

"No, Its not!" She said making a move to get up to look for a mirror. When she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Mione before you look at yourself there's something you should know... Y-y-you aren't James's child and for the fact of the matter neither is Harry."

"W-What do you mean?

Lily sighed. "James was just a cover up" she muttered

Hermione could only sit and listen at this point she didn't think anything could shock her anymore.

"Severus and I had an affair." She admitted sadly "And I became pregnant, Pregnant with twins."

At this it all snapped in place today was Harry's birthday, Lily Evans was alive sitting informs of her saying she had been with twins from an affair between her and Snape. Hermione had just figured out she was the unknown twin of Harry Potter and the daughter of the bat of the dungeons himself Severus Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

She cried. She didn't know what else to do so she cried. Snape had left after her mother whom she know called Mrs. Potter (Wich had made Lily burst into tears) out of anger and hate after she explained that James was just a cover up. After she had, had an affair with Snape and became Pregnant with his child or should I say children. "CROOKSHANKS! You scared me." Hermione shrieked. The cat only glared back and started to walk away mad at being shoved to the floor. "I'm sorry Crooks. I've just had a bad day." She muttered bending down to pick up the cat once again. Crookshanks only mewed in agreement and butted his head against her hand looking for attention. "Crooks what am I Going to do? Hermione asked, holding the cat tight to her chest with a sob. "Why can't my life just be normal?" Just then she heard a knock on the front door. "Crud." She muttered, that was Katelynn. The only girl who knew Hermione was a witch well except for Ashley and Leanna but that was a completely different story.

"Hello!" Potter must have put her glamour back on herself before she answered the door Hermione thought.

"Is Mione here?"

"Yes dearies she's upstairs."

"Ok thank you Mrs. Granger"

"Of course hun."

Hermione listened as Katelynn came up the stairs and to her room were she still lie crying. She heard the door open and knew Katelynn had heard her sobs. She felt her bed sink in and thought that Katelynn had sat down next to her. She was taken by surprise when she heard Ashley's calming voice ask her what was wrong. She immediately looking around the room, sat up and started to ask what Leanna, Ashley, and Katelynn were all doing here. When she was stopped by a gasp. "What happened to your face!" Shrieked Katelynn. She stopped and looked them all in the eye before she slowly but surely started to tell them her story. As Hermione sat and told her story she studied her two best friends (Beside Harry and Ron of course) Ashley and Leanna they had all three grown up in her neighborhood but only she and Leanna had gone to the same muggle school before Hermione had gotten her Hogwarts letter. They were both very beautiful in there own ways.

Leanna had perfect ringlets in her almost black hair and the darkest brown eyes you could imagine. But no they were not black like Snape's but a beautiful dark brown.

Ashley had beautiful light brown Hair with just enough wave to it and beautiful Caramel Colored eyes,

and then there was Katelynn the one in the group that no one really like but didn't have the heart to say so. Katelynn wasn't really blessed with looks but she wasn't cursed with them either. She had a very ugly shade of mousy brown hair that was chopped at her shoulder as stood stiff straight all the time. There really was nothing special about her. But she was funny and likable when she wasn't acting like a prostitute.

After almost an hour of telling her story Hermione finished it with tears in her eyes.

"Well... look at the bright side we can finally give you a makeover and not have to worry about that bush you called hair..." Katelynn offered up weakly. For once everyone was in agreement with her.

"Yeah we could totally give you a makeover now." Ashley joked.

"How about now?' Asked Leanna.

"Now? Like right now?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! I can't take another moment being around the scum you call parents." At this everyone laughed. "So why not just go to the mall get you a whole new wardrobe, New Hair, and new makeup, Stuff like that?!" She shrieked with much to enthusiasm for Hermione's liking.

"GREAT IDEA LEANNA!" Ashley said looking about as Excited as Leanna sounded.

"I'll call a cab!" said Katelynn grabbing for her cell phone.

Ashley gave Hermione a pointed look.

"You up!" she said with fake sternness

"What did I do?!"

"Well I assume since you aren't bragging right now you haven't seen what you look like yet."

"Well no. I mean...er... It wast really a main concern?" Hermione stuttered

"Well get up! we'll have to get you some clothes to wear to the mall you've gotten taller. Your T-shirt looks like a belly shirt and you mid thigh Shorts look like Booty shorts."

Hermione looked appalled at this notion and got up quickly to change, And see her new looks... Of course.

"Hopping Cows" she muttered.

"Lets face it.. YOUR HOT!" screamed Ashley

Hermione looked at herself. Ashley was right. Hermione had always been pretty. But never 'Hot' or 'Sexy.' she had grown at least 5 inches. Her hair was Raven Black and Her eyes were a glimmering purple almost Black. 'That explains the Black eyes comment' she thought. Her figure had filled out and she now had fuller lips.

"Well lets find you some 'appropriate' clothes." Said Ashley bringing Hermione out of her thought

They had just finished picking out Hermione's outfit and were on there way downstairs with a cab on the way. When they saw Mrs. potter, Who tried to talk to Hermione but was greeted only with a "I need the credit card" and an out stretched hand.

"Why?" Mrs. Potter asked in shock. Her daughter had never asked for the card. Even though she was allowed to use it when ever she wanted.

"Well. If you haven't noticed I look different. I'm Taller and my hair is Black and straight I need makeup, a wardrobe, My hair needs products, and I need a haircut, And they."

Here she pointed to Leanna, Katelynn, and Ashley.

"Will get whatever they want. In fact girls." Hermione said turning around looking at them. "Why don't we make this an all day thing whatever I get, Clothes, Hair, Makeup, and Product wise you may also get. My treat.. Of course." She drawled out in a slow bored tone.

Everyone stared at her in shock. Hermione had never been one to wear makeup or even remotely enjoy shopping. This was going to be the weirdest day of all there lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have posted four other chapters today. So if you haven't already read them, Please do. I redid all of the story and made five longer chapters out of the ten short chapters. with MUCH more detail. Wishing you all well. ~Mrs-Tally  
**

Y-Yah okay." Stumbled Mrs. Potter.

"The cab is here!" Yelled Katelynn as Mrs. Potter stumbled to get out the card

"Here... Spend as much as you want."

'I always wondered why we never struggled with money. We're loaded.' Thought Hermione

"You should also get some school robes Kat" Mrs. Potter said continuing with her rambling, and handing the card to Hermione who pocketed it.

Everyone stopped. "What did you just call me?" Said Hermione in shock.

"Oh. Well um.. I thought that maybe you would let me call you by your real name now that you know."

Hermione looked positively sick at the thought.

"Umm.. No Thanks..."

"Oh.. W-Well I-I guess that's okay then dear." Said Mrs. Potter in Defeat. Looking quite near tears, As all four girls walked out of the door.

Leanna, Katelynn, Ashley, and Hermione all sat in the back of the cab when something occurred to Hermione.

"Guys do you remember what I told you when I came home for the summer after my second year at Hogwarts?"

"About the Beseliska thingy?" Katelynn asked.

"It's Basilisk." She corrected Katelynn. "Do you remember that I told you it only attacked muggleborns?"

"Yah!" Said Ashley. "I remember you moping that your exams were canceled."

Hermione shot her a glare which she choose to ignore.

"Wait." Said Leanna apparently Being the only one able to figure it out so far. "If your actually a Half-Blood why did the basilisk attack you?"

A sudden silence came over the cab.

"Maybe it made a mistake." Asked Katelynn, attempting to help but only succeeding in sounding much more stupid.

"Of course it didn't make a mistake it's ma-" Ashley says, but is cut off as Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! He might hear you!" Hermione Whispers, jerking her head towards the cab driver."

"Can't you just you know." Ashley jerked her head to Hermione's boot where she always kept her wand. "_Fix_ the problem." She says dropping her voice to a whisper.

A look of apprehension crossed over Hermione's face as she grabbed her wand out of her boot, and mumbled the spell "Muffiato."

"Okay we can talk now." Hermione says looking over at Ashley who now had a look of wonder on her face. "What's the mater Ash?"

"N-nothing." She said trying to ignore the fact that when she had seen her best friend Hermione, Cast the spell she felt empty, as though there were some part of her missing. she had heard Hermione talk of Hogwarts before, but she had never seen her cast an actual spell, and when she felt the magic swirling around her, it somehow felt as though she were at peace. As though she belonged with it.

"Okay... Anyway..." Hermione hesitated. "If I'm a Half-Blood why did the Basilisk attack me?"

"Maybe you smelled like a moogle!" Offered Leanna.

"It's a muggle. Not a moggle, and it's magic. It doesn't make mistakes."


	6. Chapter 6

"_N-nothing." She said trying to ignore the fact that when she had seen her best friend Hermione, Cast the spell she felt empty, as though there were some part of her missing. she had heard Hermione talk of Hogwarts before, but she had never seen her cast an actual spell, and when she felt the magic swirling around her, it somehow felt as though she were at peace. As though she belonged with it._

_"Okay... Anyway..." Hermione hesitated. "If I'm a Half-Blood why did the Basilisk attack me?"_

_"Maybe you smelled like a moogle!" Offered Leanna._

_"It's a muggle. Not a moggle, and it's magic. It doesn't make mistakes."_

"Oh... Well. Um..." Leanna trailed off not knowing what else to say

"What about that Dumbleroar guy." Ashley offered.

"It's Dumbledore." I corrected her. "And what about him."

"Your always saying he knows everything."

"And..."

"What if he knew about the whole Lily and Snape thing."

"What if he did..." I Asked curiously wondering where Ashley was going with this.

"Then there's a good chance he knows your Snap's kid."

"It's Snape." I giggled, but then what Ashley had said sunk in. She had a very valid point.

"If Dumbledore knew about me, he could have given me a potion called 'Modifica Del Sangue' more commonly known as 'changing of the blood.' This potion is very unheard of, but I found it in the back of an old potions book, I got from the restricted section. This potion allows you to change the 'status' of your blood for one months time." I said looking at Ashley.

"Wait. Why would Dumbledore go through all this trouble just so you could be attacked? He could have just left you be. No one would have thought any different. They would have just thought you where lucky bit to be paralyzed." Ashley thought aloud.

"Why don't we just forget all of this, and go shopping like we ha planned!" Katelynn said. Oblivious to the seriousness of the situation.

"That's a great id-" Leanna started but was cut off by a sudden jerk.

"AAAAAH!" We all screamed as we felt a spinning sensation.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" I heard Ashley yell.

'This feels familiar. I know this. Think Hermione. Think!' I thought to myself.

"IT'S A PORTKEY!" I yelled just as we all felt the tug. That let us know we where wherever this mystery portkey had taken us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... Sadly. **

**A/N: Sorry these chapters are taking so long. I've been kept busy with all this school work, and finals. YUCK. hope you enjoy. **

As I open my eyes I let out a groan of pain. "Is everyone okay?"

"All of your little squibs are just fine, and if you're a good little girl, grandfather may even let you have them back.

My eyes widen in shock. Did that word just come from his mouth. HIS mouth, of all people!

"Oh my darling pureblood. Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions."

"What do you mean Grandfather?" I stretched the very word as if it burned on my tongue.

"Are you not the brightest witch of your age? Can't you connect the dots? It's simple. If one only thinks... Thinks and listens.

"I am! As I'm certain you are aware!"

I snapped. I had a bad feeling about this, but then again, who wouldn't?

"Oh my darling, you certainly got my sharp tongue." He tutted, brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes, as I inwardly flinched.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, and I heard him let out a cold bark of laughter.

"I may do whatever I want. I can kill those friends of yours with one word, I can kill off that boyfriend of pretty boyfriend with the snap of my fingers, I can have that beautiful skin of yours peeled from your very bones, with the clap of my hands. My Darling, I am Lord Voldemort. I can do, Whatever. I. Please." The snake like man said pacing in front of me.

"But my dear, I wish not to hurt you, only for you to join my side, and all of this could be yours. I'm willing to let you join me. I want you to join me, and be happy. You will want for nothing."

"You're crazy. Completely insane."

"Most likely." He shrugged as if we were best friends talking, and joking with each other.

"Now, are you going to cooperate? Or am I going to be forced to use... Other methods?" He drawled looking me directly in the eye.

"That depends on exactly what you want me to do for you."

"Well it's quite simple. All I want you to do is, join me. Be my second in command. Be my heir, because that mother of yours is much to faint hearted to take on that task."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh yes, I guess they never did tell you the whole story. I suppose it's up to me." Voldemort chuckled.

"Do go on. I'm interested." I'm not sure what's happening to me, but I felt as If my whole personality was changing, for the worse. And I liked it.


End file.
